<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Comes In Threes by AnneTaylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467755">It Comes In Threes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneTaylor/pseuds/AnneTaylor'>AnneTaylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairshaw, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, insecure Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneTaylor/pseuds/AnneTaylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw lives next door to Tandred and Flynn. It's a torment he really doesn't deserve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Tandred Proudmoore, Flynn Fairwind/Tandred Proudmoore/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairshaw Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Comes In Threes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Superstition entry for Fairshaw week, which has passed but the stragglers keep coming in.</p><p>It was a plot bunny caused by some random conversation on a discord. I liked the idea, and started to jot down some notes but I couldn't stop writing about it until it was finished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a broken mirror. Shaw had been rushing through his daily shave, scraping carefully at the hairs that fuzzed the well defined line of his goatee, when he cut himself and the bright sliver of pain made his hand jerk. The mirror that he had been balancing on the wash stand spun off and fell to the floor, breaking into dozens of slivers of glass.</p><p>Bad luck. Seven years of it, if his grandmother were to be believed. Though Pathonia had been a first finger assassin and founder of the guild of assassins, she had also been a deeply superstitious person. A trait she had never managed to pass onto her grandson, he thought with a snort as he cleaned up the shards of glass. One of them pricked his finger and he shook it, spattering droplets of blood over his previously spotless shirt.</p><p>Damn it, I’m going to be even later. Wyrmbane is going to tear me a new one.</p><p>Quickly, he wrapped his finger, then stripped off his shirt and changed it. Last clean shirt. <em>Need to do laundry tonight</em>. Shaw quickly buttoned up, hurried downstairs and set out for the docks at a run. He rounded a corner and came face to face with a young boy, pelting through the streets with a large basket full of…</p><p>Eggs. Golden splotches everywhere, nestled in their cracked shells. He’d only taken two hits, but they were in a place impossible to conceal. His chest was decorated with unborn baby chickens. Wonderful. The boy started to cry. Shaw got a number of disapproving looks from the passers-by and the unfairness of it…oh, very well, yes, he was the adult here. He shoved a few coins into the boy’s hands, far more than the price of a few eggs. There wasn’t time for him to head back home to change his shirt, and he didn’t even have anything to change into; perhaps he could find something to wash it off with before he had to go into the meeting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Flynn fidgeted in place.</p><p>There were few things more boring than Wyrmbane’s morning meetings. First of all, the man was seriously stick-up-the-ass about punctuality. And appearance. Spit and polish. And *looking* like you were paying attention during all those boring reports… At least Flynn had Tan to go home to at night, now that the youngest scion of the house of Proudmoore had consented to move his things into Flynn’s rooms. Tonight was going to be a particularly hot one; Tan had gotten ahold of a bottle of Nicolas Moai’s private stock, one hundred years old and imported from Pandaria. Bound to be potent…those roly-poly teddy bears sure knew how to brew some pretty serious liquid happiness. He and Tan could do navel chasers all night long…</p><p>“Master Shaw.” Wyrmbane’s precise tones rang out in the sudden silence. “So glad you could join us.”</p><p>Flynn winced, glad he wasn’t on the other end of that lethal greeting. For once.</p><p>Shaw’s eyes were murderous, and Flynn made a mental note to absolutely <span class="u">not</span> do anything that would piss the spymaster off today. Which basically meant not doing anything at all anywhere Shaw could see him. Tides, though, the man was <span class="u">gorgeous</span> when he was pissed.</p><p>Wyrmbane’s icy blue eyes traveled over the length of Shaw’s body and Flynn did a double-take. Wymbane was checking Shaw out…really? Tan was going to shit himself when Flynn told him…</p><p>“I’m guessing you had…eggs…for breakfast, Master Shaw?” The paladin inquired in a silky voice.</p><p>Shaw turned beet red.</p><p>Flynn stared in wide eyed fascination. It was like watching a warhorse trample a jungle cat. On the one hand, he’d been on the business end of Shaw’s discipline often enough that it was a little gratifying. But on the other, damn, there was just something wrong in watching the spymaster get handed his own ass, in front of everyone. It lacked class, to be truthful.</p><p>“I trust there are more important things that we could be discussing than what I did or didn’t have for breakfast,” said Shaw, with a quiet dignity that Flynn couldn’t help but admire.</p><p>The yellow flecks smudged into Shaw’s shirt didn’t look like breakfast. He wondered what had happened to the man. There was yellow goo dried into his hair, for tides sake. Flynn badly wanted to edge his way across the room next to Shaw and comb the mess out of that ginger mop, but he was pretty sure that was a bad idea.</p><p>The meeting dragged on. Recruits were up. Azurite levels were up. It all sounded like a lot of good news. Why was Wyrmbane looking so constipated? Ah well, at least Flynn had managed to get through the meeting without being noticed. That was his number one goal, most of the time. He pushed between Talia and Rogers, hurrying to catch up with Shaw. Poor fellow would probably want to know about the eggy hair. Talia gave his ass a pinch and made a face at him for crowding her. He grinned back and hurried after the spymaster.</p><p>He managed to catch up with Shaw just as he was leaving the ship. There was a flurry of caws and a flock of crows swooped overhead.</p><p>Shaw looked up, an odd expression of alarm on his face, just as one of the crows let fly and the bird shit landed square in Shaw’s eye.</p><p>Flynn winced. “Here…let me help!” he offered, pulling out his handkerchief.</p><p>“No. Thank you.” Shaw said in clipped tones, dabbing at his eye.</p><p>Flynn looked down at his handkerchief. “Sorry, mate. Guess I forgot to wash it last week. I meant to, y’see, only Tan and I…” He stopped talking as Shaw held up his hand.</p><p>“Kindly spare me the details of whatever it was that you and Tandred were doing that distracted you from your laundry. It’s bad enough that I must share a wall with you…”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry about that. Look, we tried to move the bed farther away from the wall but it *moves*, you know, every time we…” Flynn stopped talking. Shaw had pushed on past him and was striding with a great deal of determination away down the street.</p><p>Must be having a bad day, Flynn thought. Ah well.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>First the mirror. Then the crows. <em>When black birds fly, some shall die</em>.</p><p>Shaw tried to shove the thought from his mind, but he remembered the flock of crows that had settled over Cathedral Square, the day that the leader of the Defias rebellion, Edwin VanCleef, had been cornered on his ship and executed. Not flock…murder. That’s what they called them. Shaw blinked, still feeling something scratching the underside of his eyelid. It was driving him mad, the thought of having crow shit rolled up in the back of his eye. Maybe if he could get his handkerchief up there…</p><p>Smack.</p><p>Stars danced in front of his eyes. Shaw found himself on his ass, pain rioting in his head, looking up at a large man with a load of lumber balanced on his shoulder. Had he run into the worker, or had he been deliberately broadsided?</p><p>The man, a typical Kul Tiran with broad shoulders and a barrel chest, blinked down at him for a moment, then headed off toward the south side of town at an unhurried pace. Shaw felt his nose gingerly. It might be broken. Might not. He dragged himself to his feet.</p><p>Coincidence. That’s all it was. There was no such thing as bad luck. Statistically, bad things were bound to happen, and the mind could invent all sorts of reasons for it. He was allowing himself to be distracted by nonsense, and his mishaps were a product of that distraction. There was a loud caw overhead. Shaw’s head shot up in alarm, looking for the source of the noise…</p><p>…and stepped into a hole…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Flynn stopped by Atkey’s to have lunch with Tan, who was enthusiastically downing his second bowl of chowder when Flynn arrived. The two of them set to their meal, Tan chattering on between slurps about the new ship design that Cyrus was trying to get Wyrmbane to fund, and the lovesick nobleman whose name Tan couldn’t even remember, who kept leaving flowers and chocolates in the Keep entryway, with fancy cards addressed to Jaina…</p><p>Shaw walked in. Tides, the man looked terrible. He had a black eye, and his nose looked like he’d gone a couple of rounds with a gladiator. The spymaster dragged himself through the door, limping, and stopped when he saw Flynn and Tan. His shoulders slumped and he turned and left.</p><p>“What’s up with him?” Tan asked.</p><p>“Bad day, I think.” Flynn wondered if he should go after Shaw, maybe he was concussed. He had looked so…lost…for a moment. Flynn pushed up from his chair and strode out the door, but when he got outside there was no sign of Shaw. Flynn scratched his head and peered about for a minute longer, then went back inside.</p><p>“Catch him?” asked Tan. He propped up his head on his hand. “Looked like he needed a little tlc…”</p><p>“Yeah, he did, didn’t he?” sighed Flynn. “You know he’d never stand for it, though. You know how he is.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know. He’s got a cute butt, though.”</p><p>The two of them had a good snort, tossed a couple of coins down onto the table and went about their day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It <span class="u">wasn’t</span> because of bad luck that he kept running into the two greatest torments of his threadbare life. It was just because…well…because they lived here. When they had moved next door to his room above the harbormaster’s office, Shaw had seriously considered requesting a transfer back to Stormwind. The walls were thin, and he was forced to listen to them carrying on all night. <em>Just two more errands to take care of and this miserable day will be over</em>. When he left Atkey’s he had watched from the shadows as Flynn came out, looking about, presumably for him, although Shaw couldn’t imagine what the Kul Tiran wanted, and then Fairwind proceeded to go back inside and have a good belly laugh with Tandred Proudmoore, probably at Shaw’s expense.</p><p>He must have looked a sight. None of his injuries were bad enough to warrant a visit to a healer. He’d planned on asking Harold for a raw steak for his eye, but he just wasn’t up to the jibes and the questions he would have had to endure as he waited, over the black eye, the limp, the nose. If it had been anyone else he could simply have stared them down but…it was too painful. Seeing them together like that.</p><p>Old fool that he was, he’d many months ago noticed Flynn’s constant attentions, his pestering questions, the fact that he seemed to show up everywhere that Shaw was, standing too close, and Shaw had made the mistake of dreaming that it was because the handsome young ex-pirate fancied him. He’d made plans to arrange a mission where he and Fairwind would row out together to check out a cave for smugglers. Of course, there were no smugglers, Shaw had made that up entirely, but he and Flynn would be alone together for a time, and Shaw planned to make himself available. Just in case Fairwind did fancy him.</p><p>But then Tandred Proudmoore had returned from the dead, and from then on, he and Fairwind had been inseparable. Shaw hid his bruised hopes away, and tried to be glad for them both. If only they had chosen another part of the city to live. Seeing them every day, so joyful together, just reminded Shaw of everything that was missing in his own life. It made him admittedly snappish with Fairwind, not a thing he liked to admit to, but there it was. A man could take only so much.</p><p>And there they were again. Shaw was cursed. He just was. The two of them sat on the dock, identifiable by Fairwind’s auburn horsetail and the golden beauty of Tandred’s mane. He’d grown it long while he was away, prisoner of the tidesages, and hadn’t yet cut it since he’d returned. They were talking and laughing. Fairwind leaned over and Tandred met him halfway, their lips pressing together, a kiss that went on so long that Shaw began to feel like a voyeur watching them. <em>Light…please don’t let them turn around and see me.</em></p><p><em>I should go</em>. But he couldn’t. That familiar brown coat that Shaw had dreamed of stripping from Fairwind’s shoulders. Pulling the band from his hair and watching it settle around the man’s broad shoulders. He wondered what Tandred’s hair would smell like. What it would feel like to kiss the man, with his full beard and thick, sensual lips.</p><p><em>Don’t be a fool, old man</em>, he told himself. <em>There’s no room for you there</em>.</p><p>He turned and walked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Flynn turned and saw the spymaster walking away. He was still limping, moving as if he had aged further just in the time since Flynn had last seen him. “Hey…Tan…there goes Shaw again. Think he’s been following us?”</p><p>“Maybe. Seems like it, doesn’t it? Wonder why? You didn’t actually put the glue…mmph!”</p><p>“Shush,” said Flynn. He removed his hand from Tandred’s mouth. “As far as anybody knows, I didn’t. Forget I said anything.”</p><p>“Right,” said Tandred. He smirked at Flynn. “Are you <span class="u">sure</span> he doesn’t know? I mean, he’s Shaw. He knows everything. He can probably read your itty-bitty little mind and he knows what an itty-bitty little prick you have...”</p><p>Flynn gave him a shove and Tandred shoved back and they started tussling. Eventually they went off the edge of the dock and ended up in the harbor, which meant that they were wet and shivering and had a good reason to go home and get naked. Which they promptly did.</p><p>“Hey, Flynn” said Tandred. “I had an idea. Just in case, y’know, we’ve done something to piss him off, maybe we should go over tonight and talk to him about it. With this.” He held up the bottle of hundred-year-old whiskey. “Don’t tell him where we got it. Bring another bottle, rum, maybe, ‘cause we can drink that shit forever and never fall on our arses, but we tell him we brought it to share, and then when he’s really shit faced…”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” said Flynn. “I like where you’re going with this, Tan..”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a long day. Probably the longest he could remember ever having. Shaw’s hip ached and his knee had swelled. Everything hurt, really. Between the lumber and the sewage hole and the wagon wheel and the falling pail of fish…</p><p>Just let me make it home without any more accidents. It was ridiculous. A broken mirror and a murder of crows could not possibly be the cause of so many ridiculously explainable mishaps. It was his own fault. He allowed himself to become distracted and paranoid and this was just…a day that was about to be over. <em>Light help me. Let it be over</em>. He turned the corner, about to open the door to the inner staircase that led up to his apartment, when he felt something brush against his leg. Shaw looked down.</p><p><em>Light. No</em>. It was a black cat, rubbing up against his legs, weaving back and forth, crossing his path…again and again…probably because he smelled like fish…</p><p><em>Don’t ever let a black cat cross your path</em>, Mathias. <em>It’s the worst bad luck that you can imagine</em>.</p><p>Shaw’s heart was pounding and he willed it to slow. <em>Stop it. Cats cross people’s paths all the time, and a good portion of them are black and the world doesn’t come to an end…</em></p><p>
  <em>Bad luck for three, doom for thee…</em>
</p><p><em>I just have to make it to my room. I’ll be safe there. Shut the door. Lock it. Curl up under my blankets</em>…</p><p>Shaw unlocked the door and pushed it open…</p><p>Candles were burning in his room. The air was so heavy with alcohol Shaw was amazed that the whole room hadn’t been set ablaze. There were two men on his bed. <em>Both of them</em>? Flynn’s mouth was closed and a nasal snore was coming from his nose. His arm trailed down to the floor, where an empty bottle of rum lay just touching his fingers. Tandred was also on his back, mouth open, a quiet, throaty little snore rasping a strange duet with Fairwind’s efforts.</p><p>They were both naked.</p><p>Naked and drunk and at half mast, so whatever it was that they had planned to do in his bed had been interrupted by their current state of unconsciousness.</p><p>A prank. That’s what it must have been. Break into the spymaster’s room, fuck on his bed, leave behind their sweat and cum, the smell of them both on his sheets. They’d meant to be in and out before he got back, but he’d come home early tonight. Normally he was in his office working till well past eleven bells. Or maybe it was just that they had drank themselves into an unanticipated stupor. Not surprising, if they had consumed that entire bottle of rum.</p><p>There was another bottle of alcohol on his table. As well as a plate, containing a slab of raw steak. At the sight of it, rage rose up in Shaw’s throat, threatening to strangle him. He could barely breathe. They’d meant him to find it here, mocking him. A steak for his black eye. The smell of their rutting in his bed. It wasn’t enough that they made him <span class="u">listen</span> to it every night…curse them…and curse him for letting himself be wounded by their thoughtless pranking…</p><p>“Fairwind! Proudmoore! What the BURNING FEL do you think you’re DOING in my BED?!”</p><p>“Wha..!” Fairwind’s muscles convulsed and he fell on the floor with a satisfying thud.</p><p>“Huh? What? No. I. Shit.” Tandred sat bolt upright, a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. His cock flopped over and wilted like a dehydrated plant.</p><p>Fairwind groaned and rolled onto his back, sprawled gracelessly on the floor at Shaw’s feet. He was still at half-mast and growing firmer “Shaw. Err…I can explain. This isn’t what it looks like.” He looked down at himself. “I mean…it kinda is, but…”</p><p>Shaw gritted his teeth, trying not to stare, and breathed audibly out through his nose. <em>One. Two. Three</em>.</p><p>“Flynn…he’s puffing like a bull,” Tandred muttered, clearly still several sheets to the wind. “I think you’re gonna’ get gored. This was not one of your better ideas, mate.”</p><p>Fairwind swallowed and held up his hands. “Look…Shaw,” he said desperately. “You have every right to be pissed…I admit it…I picked your lock and broke into your room. But we were just trying to help. Your eye…we got you a steak. To put on it. And…” he sat up, then staggered to his feet. “We brought you a present.” He looked around desperately. “Tan…we didn’t drink both of them. Did we?”</p><p>“Nu-uh. S’on the table, Flynn.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. Right.” With some effort, Fairwind’s eyes focused on the bottle of whiskey on the table. “We brought it for you. Because…” a puzzled look pulled his bushy brows down. “Why’d we give him our whiskey, Tan?”</p><p>“You wanted to get him drunk,” Tandred said helpfully.</p><p>“Oh, right. We…” Fairwind trailed off, his eyes huge. “Oops. Wasn’t s’posed to say that.”</p><p>Shaw could feel his brain being rapidly overloaded. Neither of them were making any sense at all, which shouldn’t have surprised him. But they were naked. He couldn’t ignore them. He couldn’t stop staring, no matter how much he wanted to, but he didn’t, really. Want to stop.</p><p><em>Light</em>. They were beautiful in the candlelight. Tandred’s gold mane. Fairwind’s hair falling tangled over his shoulders, just like Shaw had imagined it. The thick, hairy pelt proudly displayed across Fairwind’s broad chest, his muscular arms from long, hard days of pulling ropes and climbing masts. Tandred, no less muscular, but the golden hair on his body almost making him glow with a flickering light. Shaw could barely keep himself from trembling at the sight.</p><p>“Get out,” he said. He turned his back to them. <em>Can’t let them see</em>. “Put your clothes on and get out of my room.”</p><p>There was a squeak and a rustle.</p><p>“Shaw.” Fairwind was right behind him. “Can’t hide that, mate. You’re packing, and it’s because of us. C’mon. Admit it.”</p><p>Shaw stared into the darkness behind his own eyes, and tried to keep breathing. “Does that amuse you, Fairwind? At least as much as the amusement that you anticipated, trying to get me drunk? I can recognize Pandaran whiskey, by the way, even with the label removed. It has a fairly distinctive color and bottle shape.”</p><p>“Told you it wouldn’t work,” Tandred muttered.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter,” Fairwind said. “We didn’t need it, Tan. He wants us.”</p><p><em>So that’s what their plan was. Get the spymaster drunk, flaunt themselves and laugh at him when thinks he’s going to get lucky</em>. Shaw felt Fairwind’s breath on his neck. He clenched his fist, prepared to lash out, willing himself not to. <em>Don’t do something you’ll regret. They don’t mean to be ripping your insides into shreds</em>. “I said put your clothes on and get out!” His voice was choked. He forced a growl into his voice. “Now. Or I’ll feed you to Wyrmbane and he’ll run you up his flagpole…”</p><p>Shaw winced. He’d meant to say out his clothesline. Hang you out to dry. Clothesline, not flagpole. Dammit.</p><p>There was silence in the room.</p><p>Then “I hope you didn’t mean that like it sounded, ‘cause that’s a really unappealing image…” said Tandred.</p><p>“Whatever you want, Shaw.” Fairwind’s voice blew his breath against the back of Shaw’s head. “We want to give you whatever you want.”</p><p>“I want you to leave.” <em>If I keep repeating it, they’ll leave. And then this day will be over</em>.</p><p>“Okay. All you have to do is turn around and show us that you don’t want us. Easy enough to do.” Fairwind’s voice had turned coaxing.</p><p>They weren’t going to leave without drawing blood, then? Very well. Give them what they ask for. Shaw turned around and looked Fairwind straight in the eye. He stepped in close. “Is this what you wanted to see, Fairwind? Yes. I want you. Both of you.” <em>Done. It’s over. They’ve gotten what they came for</em>.</p><p>“Yeah. That’s exactly what I wanted to see, Shaw.” Fairwind’s hands came up, sliding through Shaw’s hair, pulling their mouths together and then Fairwind’s lips were on his, warm and soft.</p><p>Shock stopped his brain. Shaw couldn’t think. Fairwind’s tongue explored his mouth, ran over his teeth, teasing their tongues together. He was suddenly, painfully hard. He shoved Fairwind away. “Damn you, Fairwind. You’ve had your joke. This is descending into a cruelty that I hadn’t thought you capable of. Not even drunk.”</p><p>“Cruelty?” Fairwind looked suddenly stricken. “You think we’re having you on, Shaw? That we’re a couple of cock-teases?”</p><p>“That…that was my assumption, yes.” Shaw tried to hide the hurt tremor in his voice but it was no use. He had no defenses right now.</p><p>Fairwind’s eyes were serious. “Don’t know how you could even think that, Shaw. You thought you’d give us the chance at this,” his eyes strayed downward “and we’d turn it <span class="u">down</span>? We’re drunk but we’re not stupid.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean by that, Fairwind. Do you think I’d actually retaliate against you and Tandred for this?”</p><p>“You have no idea, do you?” Fairwind’s mouth turned up in a tender little smile. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are. Tides…Shaw…I could come from just looking at you sometimes. That sexy frown. The ‘stache. The lines between your eyes…I just want to…” His hand crept up, hesitantly, as if he was afraid of being rebuffed, and he pressed the tips of his fingers against Shaw’s face, rubbing between his eyes. “You always make me want to do that for you. It’s weird, I know…”</p><p>“No. It’s…okay.” Shaw felt dazed. “Are…are you sure?” He hated the plaintive tone in his voice, but he realized that there was part of him still afraid that it was just the alcohol talking, that they would pull him in between them tonight and wake up with hangovers and the realization that they’d just made a big mistake. “How long…have you…wanted me?”</p><p>“Me?” Fairwind chuckled, a deep, husky laugh that spiked right down to his cock. “Long time, Shaw. I tried everything I could think of, short of throwing myself overboard to see if you’d jump in and save me. I thought you just weren’t into scruffy ex-pirates, not that I could blame you for that. Then Tan showed up,” Fairwind’s eyes glowed with happiness, “and I thought I was over you, but…I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about doing this…”</p><p>Shaw didn’t resist as Fairwind pulled him close and began to lay kisses up his throat. Shaw let his head fall backward and closed his eyes, feeling a quiver of anticipation run through him as Fairwind began undoing his buttons.</p><p>“…then one day I couldn’t take it any more and I confessed to Tan, and guess what…”</p><p>Fairwind’s teeth gently closed around Shaw’s ear lobe. The tip of his tongue caressed the tender flesh. “We both want you, Shaw. Is that asking for too much?”</p><p>“N..no.” Shaw let his shirt be stripped off. He felt Fairwind’s hands unbuckling his belt. He looked over at Tandred, who was lounging on the bed with a hungry look in his eyes, stroking himself and watching Shaw and Fairwind. “How…what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Just let us take you. We’ll make it good for you. And by the way. The name is Flynn. After tonight I think we ought to be on a first name basis.” Flynn’s hands moved over Shaw’s hips, sliding his trousers down. They fell, puddling around his boots. Flynn’s fingers hooked beneath the top of Shaw’s smalls. “You okay with this, Shaw?”</p><p>“Light.” The word was forced out of Shaw in a shallow gasp. “Yes.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The smalls were pulled down and Flynn’s hands tightened on his buttocks and suddenly Shaw’s cock was trapped against the heat of Flynn’s body. The prickly hairs against the underside of his cock were an exquisite torment.</p><p>“Come on, Shaw. On the bed.” Flynn guided him over, occasionally bending to kiss his neck or shoulder.</p><p>Tandred drew up his legs. “Tuck him in here, Flynn.” His eyes lit up as Shaw approached. “Oh, yeah. We were right. He <span class="u">is</span> big in all the right ways. Tides. Shaw. I want that up my ass.”</p><p>Shaw felt his face growing hot. Flynn pushed him down onto his knees on the bed, stripping off his boots, and helped Tandred hook his legs over Shaw’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything…” <em>anything but spit into my own palm, listening to the sounds of their passions</em>... “I’ll need some oil…” He tried to remember if he had anything like that in his room, but his mind couldn’t seem to focus on anything but the pink, puckered hole in front of him.</p><p>“I told you, Shaw. Let us take care of everything,” Flynn whispered into his ear. “We’ve got this all planned out.”</p><p>Shaw felt his cock jerk and his limbs flush with weakness at the thought of Flynn and Tandred thinking about him, talking about him, planning all this, for him… He was leaking and painfully hard <em>I’m not going to last long</em> then Flynn’s hand, slick with oil, closed around his cock and Shaw heard himself <span class="u">whine</span> <em>Light, how am I ever going to be able to face them in the morning?</em> as Flynn’s hand began to stroke him.</p><p>“Don’t, Flynn. He’ll come too soon.” Tandred disengaged Flynn’s hand and Shaw whimpered with the loss of sensation. “C’mon, Shaw, lean forward, right here, that’s it…” He coaxed Shaw down onto his hairy chest, pinching his own nipples “Give me a little nibble here, while Flynn opens you up, that’s a lad…”</p><p>Shaw took one of Tandred’s pebbled nipples in his mouth and began sucking on it, and heard Tandred’s gasp “That’s good, a little teeth, if you can manage it…”</p><p><em>If I can manage it?  Of course I can</em>… and then Shaw’s brain began to strangle his mouth as Flynn’s thick finger slid inside his hole, oil slicked, but roughened by a sailor’s life. It was an erotic torment, the scratchy slide, a slow invasion and then equally as slow to pull back out. Again and again, and then there were two fingers stretching him… He whimpered helplessly, splayed over Tandred’s warm chest, his tongue writhing over the Kul Tiran’s nipple, unable to form coherent words, thankful that speech would not be necessary with these two…</p><p>“Okay, Tan, he’s ready. Push him up, let’s get him inside you…”</p><p>Dazedly, he realized there was something wrong. “Wait…I didn’t…he’s not ready…”</p><p>“Huh. He’s always ready, aren’t ya mate?” Flynn chuckled.</p><p>Tandred chuckled. “Don’t mind him. He’s such an ass. But he’s got talented fingers so I keep him around. Relax, Shaw. We did all my prep work before you got here. All we needed to do is get you slicked.” He pushed Shaw up on his knees, reaching down and guiding him so that his cock was pressing against Tandred’s warm entrance.</p><p>Shaw’s hands closed over the Kul Tiran’s hips and he pushed slowly inside.</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Tandred gasped. “You’re so big, Shaw. Tides.” His legs tightened, pushing against Shaw’s back. “Harder, dammit. I want it to burn..”</p><p>The sensation of Tandred’s tight passage squeezing him overwhelmed him, and then he felt his own anus being invaded. Assaulted from both sides, Shaw groaned and bucked against Tandred, burying himself to the hilt.</p><p>“S’good…” Tandred moaned. “So good. Flynn, hurry.”</p><p>“Doin’ my best, mate.” Flynn changed his angle, and sparks began shooting behind Shaw’s eyes. The molten wave of his orgasm caught him off guard and he heard himself scream <em>Light, no, tell me I didn’t just make that noise</em> and then Tandred’s body arched up and the man roared his own release <em>I’ve never heard him make that sound before</em>.</p><p>A heartbeat later, Flynn gasped and his body collapsed limply against Shaw’s back, sweaty and trembling in the aftermath.</p><p>The three of them froze in that tableau, drooping, spent, limbs tangled together. One of Flynn’s hands had reached forward to clasp Tandred’s, the other was wrapped around Shaw. Then, with a sigh, Flynn pulled out and rolled to the side off the bed. “My turn to clean up.” He didn’t sound particularly unhappy about the prospect.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, mate, but if you don’t pull out before we pass out we’ll be stuck together, which is its own form of nightmare,” Tandred remarked. He winced. “Don’t ask me how I found that out. Shut up, Flynn…”</p><p>“Sorry.” <em>Pull yourself together, spymaster</em>, Shaw scolded himself. <em>We’ve all had our fun, and you need to disengage. They’ll go back to their room, and we’ll all sleep it off.</em></p><p><em>How are we going to face each other in the morning? How much would they remember?</em> Both the Kul Tirans were very drunk, but that didn’t mean anything. He’d seen Flynn drink himself into an undignified, drooling heap on a table and come to work in the morning. Not cheerfully, mind you, but apparently without memory loss. Shaw collapsed onto his bed beside Tandred who was staring, half lidded and satiated, at the ceiling.</p><p>Flynn returned with a wet cloth and tenderly scrubbed Tandred’s chest clean. “I could do you…” he offered Shaw, who tried to arrange a severe look on his features, holding out his hand for the towel. To his surprise, it was warm. <em>I guess they really did plan this all out. Light, if only Flynn was capable of applying this degree of foresight to his work</em>…</p><p>“None of that, mate.” Flynn fell forward, draping himself across Tandred’s chest. “None of those patented spymaster stare-downs tonight.” His hand reached out to brush over Shaw’s chest.</p><p>“I think he’s sexy when he scowls,” said Tandred.</p><p>“That’s because you don’t work for him,” Flynn grumbled. He took back the cloth, gave himself a quick swipe and tossed it to the floor.</p><p>Shaw winced. He’d clean it up after they left. He could already feel the shattered parts of himself pulling back together, withdrawing. Reaching for the cold place that he’d always taken refuge in, preparing for them to leave…</p><p>He grunted as Flynn slithered over his body to flop down between Shaw and the wall. “You’re not leaving yet?”</p><p>“Nope. Unless you kick us out. But you don’t want to do that.” The coaxing note was back in Flynn’s voice.</p><p>Tandred sat up and pulled the covers up halfway over them. Then he turned on his side, the curve of his buttocks presented to Shaw. “C’mon Shaw,” he said, giving an enticing squirm. “How long has it been since you were properly spooned?”</p><p>“It will be…a new experience,” Shaw admitted. He struggled onto his side and fitted himself into the warm Kul Tiran curves, feeling Flynn pressing against him from behind. It was a little erotic, but not in an arousing way. Just…pleasant. Comforting. He felt enclosed and protected. Flynn’s arm rested possessively on his hip. He draped his arm over Tandred’s chest.</p><p>As sleepiness and contentment dragged his eyes down, Shaw thought <em>tomorrow I’m going out to buy half a dozen more mirrors and smash them all</em>…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>